Maelstrom
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: Sisfic tag to 10x21 "Dark Dynasty". Sam had been a little too secretive over the past few weeks or so, but Shay never imagined he'd been up to something of this magnitude. Rated T for language. Part of the Shay!verse. Canonical character death.


**Initially, I wasn't going to do this one… but I'd already done the first part, so I added a second part. This first scene takes place close to the beginning of the episode, while the second part takes place at the end. Also, this first scene actually takes place at night in canon, but I wrote it as morning without re-watching the episode first, it works for this though. Another thing… screw Bucklemming for taking Charlie away. I'm never letting that go.**

* * *

Shay paused in the doorway to the kitchen, silently observing the exchange as she took a slow sip of coffee. A single blonde brow raised in question as Sam began to fidget slightly under Dean's close scrutiny. _Something's definitely up with him,_ she surmised, tapping the rim of her mug with her nail, _but what_? Absently shrugging the instance off, the blonde huntress stepped further into the room, coming up behind Dean to examine the Omaha news page he'd pulled up. She laid her free hand on top of his head, breaking his concentration on Sam.

"Huh," Dean threw his head back to look up at her, "where's my coffee?"

"You didn't ask for any so tough tits, sunshine." She responded with a snort, "what've you got?" she jerked her chin lightly towards the laptop screen, "suddenly the saying ' _I'd lose my eyeballs if they weren't in my head_ ' takes on a whole new meaning."

While Dean ratted off the details of what was apparently their new case, ugh Omaha, Shay glanced up at Sam who, upon noticing her gaze, froze like a moose in headlights. She raised a single brow in silent question, _what the hell are you up to_? He shook his head slightly and made his escape, leaving his two elder siblings alone.

"Is there a woman he's seeing that we're not allowed to know about?" Shay asked, settling in the chair next to Dean's and scooting closer to him, "he's been… he's been pretty _busy_ lately if you get my drift."

"Whoever she is, she'd better watch out for the curse," Dean responded, "if there even is a woman."

"Yeah," the huntress hummed, smirking mischievously as she brought her mug up to her lips for a sip, "could be a dude." Dean choked on his spit mid-inhale and Shay furrowed her brows at him, "It's a joke not a dick, don't choke on it."

"You're hilarious."

"I know."

"I don't know what's up with him and the phone calls and the running around," the green eyed hunter covered his face with his hands, "something's up with him and it's definitely not a chick… or a _dude_ ," he shot her a mock-irritated look, which she maturely responded to by sticking out her tongue, "but there is something."

"Or maybe, and this is a fairly farfetched but proven theory," Shay held up a finger poignantly, "we have a weird little brother."

"… Shay?"

"What?"

"Walk away. Now."

" _Why?_ "

"Because," Dean claimed her half-empty coffee mug from the table and took a swig, "we don't have time for amateur hour. We've got a case."

"I know that, and you're drinking my coffee."

"Yeah. _And_?"

"My cream filled girly coffee. Girly coffee that you _hate_ because black coffee is a ' _real man's drink_ '."

"It is indeed," Dean responded before sipping again, "doesn't mean I can't indulge."

"I'm gonna get ready, enjoy your girly coffee."

"Will do."

Shay rolled her eyes dismissively and padded out of the room in her fuzzy pink house slippers, grumbling under her breath about her stolen coffee as she went.

*S*S*S*S*S*

Everything was a fucking mess.

Shay pinched the bridge of her nose harshly, fighting off one mother of a stress headache while Sam and Dean went back and forth in the front seat of the Impala. She wasn't sure which shiny new factoid she'd been made privy to in the past hour was exacerbating the headache the most, the fact that Sam hadn't gotten rid of the Book of the Damned, or that he'd called Cas and Charlie in to help find the cure for the Mark… and didn't even consider her.

Now, after the AWOL Styne had all too readily spilled his guts on the indestructability of the Book, everything Sam had been hiding had come flooding out into the light. Needless to say, Dean was pissed, _she_ was pissed, but they needed to put that aside for right now. Charlie needed them level-headed once they got to the motel.

The impala fishtailed slightly on the rain-slick asphalt as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Blackbird, slamming on the brakes and throwing Baby into park. All three of them were out the vehicle in seconds, guns drawn and at the ready. Shay took up the rear, looking around the perimeter and checking to see if anyone suspicious was lingering around.

The motel room was standing open, and a seat of bloodied footprints were headed out the door… and they were much too big to be Charlie's. Shay felt her heart plummet as she realized that there wasn't anything good to be found in that room. Sam and Dean were already inside and, taking a deep breath to steady herself, the blonde huntress followed, stepping in out of the rain.

Realization truly set in the moment she saw Sam, upon checking the bathroom, pause and swallow harshly, upraised gun lowering slowly. " _Oh God_."

Dean shoved past him to take a look for himself, and Shay, looking over his shoulder, bit down on her bottom lip to keep the warmth of budding tears at bay as he brokenly uttered, "Charlie?"

The Queen of Moons had fallen. The little sister they never knew they'd wanted was gone. Shay's eyes fluttered closed as lightning flashed outside of the window, permanently searing the image of Charlie's desecrated body into her memory.

* * *

 ***~*** _ **CloudSpires1295**_ ***~***


End file.
